Weep For
by Igulon
Summary: The servants of Count Duckula and their shared past spanned centuries but little did he know a secret they harbored.
1. Chapter 1

Weep For

Ch.1

"Igor," Duckula asked, running into the kitchen was where he found his manservant standing next to the stove bringing a kettle of water to a boil. "ever since the beginning of this month something's been off about Nanny," he folded his arms against his chest. "and I have a feeling that you know the reason why."

Igor arched an eyebrow. "really, Milord," he said, quietly. "what gave you the idea in the first place?"

"Don't play innocent," Duckula said, taking a seat at the table. "I noticed something wrong with you too."

Igor sighed.

"No," Duckula said, his voice on the edge of anger. "both of you are hiding something from me I don't know what it is, but I intend to find out," he said, tapping the table with a finger. "just this morning I heard Nanny crying again and usually it's for the most godawful reasons," he paused for a brief moment then continued. "So I decided to ask her what's wrong and you know what she told me?"

"What did she say," Igor's eyes shifted from the kettle then back to Duckula.

"Nothing," Duckula said, giving a one worded response.

Igor wasn't amused as he expressed his dissatisfaction with the young master's behavior by remaining silent again.

"See your doing it again," Duckula said through clenched teeth, he observed Igor turning his back towards him. "this is more then I can take!" he found himself sucking in a sharp deep breath, holding it in, he counted backwards from ten trying to maintain his calm cool composure.

Counting backwards from ten was the only way he'd stop himself from gripping Igor by the collar of his shirt then violently shake him.

This was becoming a daily routine.

He wasn't sure what was wrong with Nanny, but everytime he tried asking a few simple questions whenever he noticed her engaged in one of her crying spells she'd brush him off.

Igor was getting just as bad whenever he tried to approach about him about his concerns regarding Nanny he would dilberately change the subject or refuse to speak to him.

"Whatever it was I done," Duckula said, his bottom lip trembled. "whatever I done," he buried his face in his hands. "tell me, tell me what I duh-done and I-I promise I'll change!"

His emotional outburst was heard throughout the castle reaching all the way to Nanny's bedroom where she heard her Duckyboos screaming like a banshee.

Enough was enough.

Nothing was to be gained from withholding the truth from Master Duckula no matter how painful the matter was.

She was going to tell him whether Mr. Igor liked it or not.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

"Now, now Master Duckula," Nanny trilled, making her way downstairs. "don't you worry about a thing," she sniffled. "Nanny's gonna tell you all about her troubles." if it meant salvaging the remains of his precious sanity.

Igor rolled his eyes.

Just as Nanny stepped inside the kitchen to join them when the teapot whistled.

Igor offered a steaming mug of cocoa to Duckula who begrudgingly accepted it. His wet strangled sobs died slowly down into whimpers.

Staring into his cup he couldn't help but feel a mixture of guilt and shame.

He felt as if the treatment that was dealt against him was somewhat deserved; what reasons did Nanny and Igor have to do this to him?

Why did they let him suffer for so long?

"Calm down, Milord," Igor gently suggested.

"That's right," Nanny agreed. "it's nothing that you done." she placed a hand upon Duckula's shoulder giving it a friendly squeeze before pulling up her own chair at the table.

"So what's this about," Duckula wasn't expecting an immediate response, Nanny's eyes were darting around the room. "well, then," he decided to broach an easier subject instead. "I noticed that both of you been acting secretive lately which leads me to believe something's wrong," he admitted. "and don't mind me saying so it shouldn't be any of my business-"

"Rightfully so," Igor interrupted.

"That's not the point," Duckula said, raising his voice. "both of you are making this problem mine," pounding a fist on the table. "and it's been driving me crazy!"

"Which is why you deserve an explanation," Nanny said, feeling remorseful. Her complexion became pale upon making eye contact with Duckula.

The room suddenly fell silent.

Igor only hoped he was emotional mature the handle the news he was about to receive.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

As difficult it was to openly discuss their past it was nesscary to clear the air.

Igor felt feeling the weight of the responsibilty solely fall upon his shoulders. He could not deny his role and would not let Nanny carry the weight of their burden alone.

"It happened many centuries ago, Milord," Igor confessed, his eyes appeared vacant. "back when we were both very young," he became sad when it was a subject of importance. "I think it was around the time of your great-great-great-great grandfather's I believe."

"Yes," Nanny blushed. "I remember it like it was just yesterday."

"In that case," Duckula said, with a shudder. " I don't have to guess what it was you two were up to."

Igor was honestly happy to know he didn't have to make himself explicitly clear.

"It was around the time Mr. Igor was courting me when it happened," Nanny recollected, smiling sadly.

Nanny and Igor exchanged brief eye contact with one another.

Igor coughed politely. "Of course there were temptations that were too hard for myself not to resist-"

"Please," Duckula gasped. "spare me the details." he begged as he understood what his servants were implying. "you made your point now get to the part that's been troubling you."

"Yes, Milord," said Igor.

Abruptly Nanny was stunned into silence her eyes were fixated on a point in the distance; she was doing her best to fight against the flourish of emotion. The hot stinging tears were pricking at her eyes once again.

Her eyes felt as though they were burning.

"Now, now, Nanny," Duckula said, soothingly. "it's these kinds of things you gotta let yourself cry over." he laid a gentle hand on Nanny's wrist.

"Thank you me Lordship," Nanny said, blinking tears from her eyes. "that's very kind of you."

Igor cleared his throat then exclaimed. "Nanny soon became pregnant-"

Interrupting Duckula inhaled a shaky breath. "so both of you were going to be parents?" he asked.

He could feel the plot thickening, maybe he shouldn't have bothered asking in the first place now that he knew the trouble he was getting into.

"That's right," Nanny managed to utter. "we were going to a raise a child of our very own. It was that great grandfather of yer's that was happy hear the news. Don't get me started on Igor here-"

"Nanny, please," Igor said, giving a nervous little laugh.

"A good provider he promised to be," said Nanny. "loyal to his Lordship and family." she recited.

Igor smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand listening to Duckula chuckle. In spite of the mood of the conversation and Igor's desperate attempt to hide his soft side; which was one of the reasons behind keeping the past hidden. It was the revelation of the traumatic event that transpired when Duckula listened with a sympathetic ear.


End file.
